1. Field
This invention relates to the mechanical and electrical arts. In particular, it relates to a modular light emitting displays as well as arrays of such modular light emitting displays.
2. Background
Displays for entertainment, architectural, and advertising purposes have commonly been constructed from numbers of light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) mounted onto flat panels. The light emitting elements may be selectively turned on and off to create patterns, graphics, and video displays for both informational and aesthetic purposes. It is well known to construct these displays as tiles or large panels which are assembled in position for a specific event.
There is often a requirement at specific events, such as a concerts or trade shows, to use a display that can be easily constructed and then easily removed, for example, easily constructed at the beginning of an event, easily removed when the event ends and then easily transported to a new event.
A display apparatus constructed as a large panel or as a series of solid tiles bolted or permanently fixed together may be very difficult to use at such events. Such displays are typically large and heavy, and require abundant support machinery and time to construct and remove, as well as storage space between events. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,989, issued to Lutz, an electronic signal display system requires the individual display sections be lifted out of storage cases with a lifting truss and then joined and stacked appropriately for display.
Another requirement for display systems used for such events is for the display to be easily and quickly configurable to multiple sizes and shapes, thereby allowing the system to suit different installations and logistical constraints. However, LED tile systems generally require frames and ground support structures. For example, the light tile systems often use an extruded aluminum housing that must be attached to a metal frame of some sort. These frames may then be ground supported by an external structure to make use of rigging systems when creating LED tile systems of significant size. As such, these systems generally create an additional cost and tend to work against the goal of creating a transparent and light weight wall system.
Accordingly, there exists a definite need for light emitting displays that can be easily constructed at and removed from the site of an event, as well as conveniently stored between events. There exists a further definite need for a modular light emitting display that can be easily and quickly configured to multiple sizes and shapes.